


Sexy (and I know it)

by lizdarcy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles knows he's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizdarcy/pseuds/lizdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by spotters-guide: you know how Dylan changed from that self-effacing guy who pointed out his every flaw on screen and basically had to get reassured of his brilliance and attractiveness by all of his castmates on a regular basis, to a smug little asshole who knows we all find him attractive and teases us constantly for it?</p><p>can we get a Teen Wolf AU where that is Stiles’ character exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy (and I know it)

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory corny title xD 
> 
> Maybe I'll expand this one day. Enjoy!

Stiles had expected college to be a shit show. The pack understood his particular brand of crazy but the rest of the world had yet to catch on. His dad didn’t even bother pretending to understand the things he said sometimes. Not to mention, before the supernatural extravaganza that was now his life, Stiles wasn’t exactly rolling in the friends. You know with the weird lanky arms and the goofy ears and stupid haircut. 

So understandably, he was a little less than excited. And maybe he had a habit of pointing out all his failings at odd moments. You know like, as he introduced himself. It was a preemptive strike, of sorts. 

The thing was, he _rocked_ at college. 

It turns out running for your life on a regular basis for three consecutive years is great for your core strength, and joining the swim team? Awesome for your upper body. And you know, holding up two hundred pounds of wet dog. Another not-quite-so-preemptive strike on his part. 

Then Lydia through away his hair clippers arguing that his head was too big to be buzz cut. And what do you know, she was right. 

The frat boys loved him, he had no clue why. It was probably because he had a knack for getting their Bio 101 professor so off topic each class that she never remembered to assign homework. He never paid to get into a party, ever. 

Another thing? Girls _loved_ a guy that would watch the entire Twilight saga with them, and then debate the pros and cons of each character. It wasn’t like he was going to pretend he _hadn’t_ read them. Laurent had some great potential, but a completely bogus story line. And the lore? Very incorrect. Except for the Volturi, that was apparently sort of a thing.

And, also? He was _awesome_ at sex. Like, really awesome. But sex itself was awesome, so why wouldn’t he practice?

The problem was the sex he _wanted_ to have was with a certain werewolf with attitude problems. And snark, Jesus Christ, Derek Hale’s snark was legendary. You know, after the whole “rawr, I’m you dead traitorous uncle come back from the dead to try and kill you, again” thing had passed. They don’t talk about that time. But yeah, sass-master, which was apparently a huge, ridiculous turn on for Stiles. 

He just hadn’t known what to do about it as a fragile, budding adolescent. 

He knew exactly what to do about it now. Summer break, baby. Sign him up.

“BATMAN.” Stiles grinned, and pulled off his aviators as he stepped out of the jeep, just in time to catch Erica around the waist as she jumped on him. For a werewolf, she weighed next to nothing, although his biceps could handle a lot more than they used to. He got a wet smack on the lips and spun her around. Senior year had been good to them, you know, shit-to-sort-out wise. He had taken her to prom, because asking Derek was a little too scary to consider. 

He grinned as she held him at arm length and whistled lowly. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Sarcasm isn’t quite my only weapon anymore.” She got a glint in her eye and he still went down when she punches him. 

Scott pulled him off the ground grinning and slapping him on the back, ruffling his hair. 

“What’s this?”

“I know, I know. I’ve got hair.”

“You’ve got freaking hair, man! Dude, you’re hot.”

Stiles stuffed his hands in his pocket, and just smiled. “That’s what they tell me.” Boyd snorted on the porch, and Isaac rolled his eyes, but offered a fist. “So, where’s Big Bad? The head honcho? Captain Sasspants?”

“Sasspants?”

Stiles turned around and grinned. “Creeping, of course you’re creeping. Why wouldn’t you be creeping?” The smile that was on Derek’s face seemed sort of stiff. Like he’s got gas or something.

“You, uh, you look good, Stiles.” 

Stiles grinned, slowly. Bingo.


End file.
